


A Hero's Jacket

by Mereel401



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereel401/pseuds/Mereel401
Summary: Ryder uses a quiet moment to explain the origin of her favorite leather jacket to Peebee





	

**A Hero’s Jacket**

 Nexus 2189

Peebee watched Ryder carefully folding her jacket and laying it in a drawer, which was a total contrast to the rest of her clothes, which were strewn carelessly all over the room. So when Sara turned around to her, completely naked safe the lopsided grin on her face and the hunger in her eyes the Asari couldn’t resist but asking her about it.

“So, what is it with you and that leather jacket?”

“Really, I’m naked and we have the entire ship just for the two of us during the next day and you want to know about my jacket.”  
The Pathfinder’s tone was one of teasing amusement but her eyes were still busy devouring the naked Asari waiting for her in her bed. Their bed she corrected herself as Peebee had slept in her cabin ever since the Archon’s defeat nearly two months ago.

“You know me Sara, I am drawn to the Mysterious and that jacket of yours is something you hold dear for some reason. I want to know why.”

“I can understand that but does it have to be now? Can’t you wait till after… after you know?”

“You mean after we had sex? No, it can’t. I want to know it now and you know patience is not my strong suit.” With a resigned sigh, Ryder sat down on the bed next to her Asari lover instead of pinning her to the mattress, the wall the desk or any surface really and ravishing her until she could not remember any questions about her clothing or anything else.  
“Fine I tell you but you must promise me a fitting reward for bearing my secrets and for my restraint”

Peebee couldn’t answer for a moment, because her lover drew a single finger with the lightest of touches from her hip over her belly to the sensitive underside of her breast to finally graze a rapidly hardening nipple.  
“Now how could little old me ever reward the brave Pathfinder for such a prize?”  
The Asari’s managed to sound innocent despite her voice having been reduced to a husky whisper. “Well I am sure you can think of something.” With another resigned sigh the Pathfinder finally relented and begun to spin her tale.

* * *

 Shanxi 2157

The little girl did not understand what was happening, one moment her father was having breakfast with her and preparing her for preschool like every morning for the last two months since they had moved to their new home and the next there was a very loud siren and her father was carrying her towards a large building at the edge of the Navy base they were living on. Other people were also moving towards the same building all in a hurry and some of the adults with fear in their eyes. The girl had never before seen one of the adults who seemed to know everything afraid and combined with the haste of everyone’s movements and her lacking understanding of the situation this fed the tight ball of fear deep in her gut.

“Daddy where are we going? And why is all else going there too?”

At the sound of his terrified daughter, Mark Shepard looked down at the little three-year-old red haired girl clinging onto his jacket for dear life and gave the best reassuring smile he could. “I am sure it is nothing serious Elara dear. Everything will be all right.”

They finally reached the entrance to the emergency bunker and he started to look for someone trustworthy to hand the most precious thing in both his and Hanna’s life over to, while he had to report for duty. After a moment, he spotted Alenko one of the Marines usually assigned to guard the hanger where Shepard was servicing and repairing the bases fighters and shuttles. The two men had chatted a couple of times and he knew, that the Marine had a son only a couple of years older than his daughter and would take good care of her. “Hey James can you do me a favor and take my little girl inside and keep an eye on her? I have to report for duty and Hannah is probably already in the air.”

“Of course, Mark. I will keep her safe.” However, when he tried to hand over his daughter she only increased her hold on his jacket and looked up into his face with tears streaming fearful green eyes. “Daddy please don’t leave me. I’m ‘fraid”

The sight of his daughter so afraid broke the elder Shepard’s heart. He smiled at her and set the little girl down to the ground, he then proceeded to take of his black and red leather jacket and wrap it around her like a safety blanket, before starting to talk to her in a slow measured and reassuring voice filled with all his love.

“There is no reason to be afraid pumpkin. All will be well. I just need to go and help your mommy solve this. But you don’t have to worry, that jacket is a special jacket and as long as you wear it nothing bad can happen to you.”

Elara looked into her father’s eyes, Green eyes searching their matching counterparts for reassurance. After a couple of seconds the girl nodded much more adult like than any three-year-old should. “Ok, daddy lov’you”

“I love you too pumpkin, now go with Corporal Alenko he will take care of you until I or your mother come back.”

With these words and a last smile Lieutenant Mark Shepard, Alliance engineer turned around and started jogging towards his post. Neither he nor his daughter aware that this would be the last time they would see one another.

 

* * *

 

 Elysium 2176

 Sara had never been so afraid in her life. She and Scott her twin brother were currently hiding behind a dumpster in a side alley in Illyria. It had been a beautiful summer day and while their mother was in an important business meeting, the two teenagers made use of their free time exploring the city’s market district. But then sirens started blearing loudly and everybody on the crowded streets started screaming and running for their lives. Out of fear of getting lost and not finding their way back to their mom the twins had decided to hide behind the dumpster until the streets were empty and they could backtrack their way to the building their mother was currently at. However now they couldn’t move out of fear of being discovered by the group of aliens currently looting the shops not 50 meters down the road.

The heavily armed and armored group had arrived shortly after the street had been empty in an old and damaged looking shuttle. There were six of them, two Turians, two Batarians, one Asari and one male that could have been either human or batarian but was wearing a helmet. Both Ryder children had known instantly what these people were. Pirates. Their father had explained to them, that the traverse was filled with pirates wanting to stop human colonization and enslave all those unfortunate enough to fall into their clutches on those rare occasions when Alec Ryder was at home with his family.

“Sis what do we do?” Scott sounded even more terrified than Sara felt. She tried really hard to come up with a solution to their dilemma, but couldn’t think of anything. The alley they were in was a dead end, all doors leading to it were locked and there was nothing to climb over to get away they were trapped. “I don’t know Scott” Sara’s voice was barely more than a frightened whisper “Maybe the leave if we stay really quiet.”

While the twins were talking about finding a way out of the situation, one of the Turians was using his Omni-Tool to methodically scanning the surroundings of their wrecked shuttle. The moment his scanner was pointed at the alleyway they were hiding in, it started beeping while the large alien turned to one of the Batarians before whispering with a sadistic pleasure in his voice “Boss we’ve got two live ones over there in that street.”

“Thracx you’re with me checking that out,” The Batarians voice was grating and guttural like it was typical for members of his species. “the rest of you keep an eye on our ride and the loot.” A number of grunts acknowledged his orders while the two pirates were already on their way towards the alley, weapons drawn and ready to fire should they find some wanne be hero desperate to defend his planet.

Both Ryders were shocked when two of the Pirates started walking towards them with their weapons drawn, the fear they had already been feeling intensified to terror when the Batarian addressed them with a loud shout. “We know you’re hiding back there. Come out now and we don’t have to punish you to hard.” There was some dark quality to the Batarians voice, that convinced Sara and Scott, that whatever this pirate’s ‘punishment’ was they did not want to become victim of it. Despite the sheer terror coursing through her body she made a quick decision. She had to protect her brother, had promised to do it to her mom and to herself. Sara shoved Scott down further behind the trash bin and gestured for him to stay where he was before she slowly rose and with hesitant steps walked towards the waiting Aliens.

“Please don’t shoot.” Ryder was shaking with terror, her fear filled eyes darting back and forth between their weapons and their faces. The Batarian took a moment to look her up and down before his face turned into an evil sneer. “Hm this one will bring a nice price.” He spoke as if she was just a piece of meat or not there altogether. “If we keep her unspoiled we can find someone willig to pay more just so they will be able to properly break her in. Though we will not get any money if her friend does not come out from where it is hiding and we will be force to kil her for trying to lie to her new masters.” The last sentence was spoken in a lout tone over her shoulder. Almost immediately her brother rose from is hiding spot and stepped into view, clearly afraid of his sister being hurt on his account.

The Aliens immediately shifted their aim from Sara to her brother and gave him a once over. This time it was the Turian that spoke in a low menacing tone. “I don’t think we will get much for this one Boss, to young and weak to be of any real use.”

The Batarians answer send shivers down the twins’ spines. “Thracx, Thracx. You really lack imagination, we can sell them as a set … or he can be a useful tool to show what happens when you disobey your betters” With those words he raised his rifle, aiming towards Scott’s abdomen.

“Please don’t hurt him! We do whatever you want!” Sara’s desperate plea fell on deaf ears as the slaver pulled the trigger. The gunshot was incredibly loud in the narrow alleyway. She reacted with a speed she didn’t know she possessed ramming in her brother trying to get him out of the way while doing her best to generate a biotic Barrier. Without a Biotic implant, which her mother was having custom build on this trip, her attempt at a barrier did little more than slowing the bullet down a little but together with her throwing her brother down it resulted in Scott being hit on the right side of his hip instead of in the gut.

The twins laid there on the ground, Scott moaning in pain, waiting for the slavers to finish them off or do something else but nothing happened. Instead of another attack they heard a low humming noise, clattering and a few curses from the two aliens. When Sara dared to look up after a few seconds, both pirates were trapped helplessly in a singularity, their weapons lying useless on the ground. The moment she looked up there was a bright bluish white flash across her vision, that connected with the singularity resulting in an explosion, that threw the two now lifeless pirates against the walls on both sides. In their stead, a red haired human woman stood. She wore black boots, some darks jeans and a dark red and black leather jacket and was wreathed in a biotic corona. In one hand, she had a pistol now pointed at the remaining pirates in the other she held a ball of pure biotic energy ready to be released.

The Pirates who only now were overcoming their surprise about the unexpected arrivals resistance, pulled their weapons while the Asari started towards the human woman, her own biotics flaring. Before one of the remaining three pirates could do as much as pull the trigger of their rifles, arcs of electricity came from somewhere behind them jumping between them, rooting them to their spots and stripping the cheap shield of the armor they had. Another figure clad in only civilian clothing appeared out of thin air in their midst and with three quick barks of a pistol send them to their graves without them even realizing what was happening. The Asari meanwhile had engaged the twins’ savior in a biotic battle throwing warp after warp against the redhead’s barrier. Judging from the look on her face it was not going as she had planned. Then from one moment to the next it was over one warp from the human collapsed the Asari’s defenses and a single shot from her pistol ended her life, a look of unbelieve frozen on her face for all eternity.

Smiling the first woman turned around to the two kids they had just saved, only for her green eyes to widen in concern when she saw the growing pool of blood under the boy and the girl franticly pressing her hands on her brother’s hip. Her response was immediate “Beth…medic” the loud scream for her companion currently searching the dead bodies was followed by her activating her Omni-Tool scanning the wounded boy. Her scan was not even complete when the other woman came running, dropping to the ground beside Scott, while grabbing the redhead’s arm and holding it in such a way, that she could see the scan results.

“Ok. It’s not as bad as it could be.” Her tone was measured and calm, serving to reassure her patient and his sister. “Shepard, I need Medigel to stop blood loss and stabilize him until we can get him to a med-center with real doctors. One of the pirates should have some can you search them?”

It took Shepard about thirty seconds of searching before she made an ‘aha’ noise and came back with a small canister containing Medigel. The other woman wasted no time, softly prying Sara’s hands from the wound before she started cleaning it with a ripped of arm of her shirt and treated it with Medigel. While Beth was treating one child, Shepard took his sister aside, and started cleaning the blood that stained the girls hands all the while speaking reassuring words to her and making cooing noises. “Can you tell us your names?” she asked concern over the girl who hadn’t said a word the entire time clear in her voice.

“I am Sara and that is my brother Scott.” The girls voice was barely more than a whisper, the child obviously still shaken by the entire affair. The redhead looked deep in Sara’s eyes trying to reassure her that all would be fine before she started speaking again. “Hello Sara I’m Elara and my friend over there is Elizabeth. We’re with the Alliance and we will make sure, that nothing happens to you or your brother.” Turning to the other Soldier, she added “Can we move him Beth? We have to get these kids to safety before more of the parasites get here."

“I’ve got him stabilized.” The woman turned from where she was crouching over the injured boy, extending a hand holding an assault rifle towards Shepard. “Here LT might need this.” Her face was set in a grim smile while her eyes seemed to burn with an unidentifiable mix of determination, anger and something akin to old hurt.

Shepard took the weapon, thanking her fellow soldier before once more addressing the girl in front of her. “We are going to take you to the next emergency shelter, they will have doctors who can take care of your brother. There is however no way he is going to walk there so I will be carrying him.” Her voice was quiet and gentle, meant to reassure and encourage Sara. “I need you to stay close by my side, so that I can protect you should anything happen. Can you do that Sara?”

“I …. I-I don’t know. I’m afraid what if more pirates come.”

To Ryder’s confusion the redhead started taking off her jacket. Once the garment was off, the solider proceeded wrapping it around the 12-year-old’s shoulders, giving the girl an encouraging smile. “This is a special jacket. It belonged to the greatest hero I have ever had the privilege of knowing. As long as you wear it you can do anything you want.” Sara threaded her arms through the too long sleeves. Managing a small smile for the soldier now closing the garment.

* * *

 

Nexus 2819

  
“After the Blitz the Alliance had Shepard do a PR-Tour, I waited three hours with my mother during an event on the Citadel to it back. You know what she said?” Ryder looked her lover in the eyes not expecting and answer to her question. “She told me where she got the jacket from, that it was mine now and I would just have to become a hero myself if I felt unworthy of it”

Sara rose from the bed she was sitting on, walking a couple of steps into the middle of the room. With her back to her Asari lover she said “So when we arrived here in Andromeda an everything went to shit, with Dad dead and Scott in a coma, everybody looking to me for an answer the jacket helped me finding confidence made it easier bearing my burdens.” She let out a mirthless laugh “That’s all that is there to this jacket, the safety blanked for a stupid frightened little girl.”

Ryder almost jumped when suddenly a pair of lithe arms wrapped around her hip. Peebee brought her mouth close to the Pathfinder’s ear. “So, what if you were a bit overwhelmed or frightened in the beginning? We all were. And unlike most did something, helped the Angara saved the Moshae, made world livable, found Meridian and defeated the Archon.”

Each whispered word, each breath tickled Sara’s ear sending shivers down her spine and fueling the fire in her lower belly she could feel whenever close to Peebee. Still her downtrodden mood persisted. “I didn’t do any of that alone, I had help, people I could lean on for all of it.” Ryder turned around, blue eyes meeting green ones. “I had you.”

“Does it matter that you had help?” Peebee asked “I bet even Alec Ryder, super Pathfinder and N7 badass could have done any of that alone. If he could have done it all that is.” Without warning she spun Sara around, switching their positions and allowing her to push the human down on her bed. With a sultry smile, she added “Also that is enough serious talk for one day, I can think of a couple more fun things we can do.” Her look turned downright lecherous. “And I think someone mentioned a reward.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story started with me wondering why Ryder would choose to take the leather jacket with her into another galaxy since it seems to be the only piece of her casual wardrobe that is not Inniative standard. So I started to build a story for it in my head.


End file.
